User talk:Yowuza
Re: Inactivity You're right. I guess I just lost interest a while back. Is there something in particular you wanted help with?--Jonpro 21:03, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Yay! I've just checked my editcount and my last edit to my user page was my 200th edit on Wikitubia! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Valo778 I didn't write any of that. Someone else did, idk who. about me k but thats the only i could do on a page so im i talk sapnsih which explain my grammar :No, I mean that it's rather informally written for an encylcopedia. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 08:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) oh Congrats, you're an administrator I apologize for the delay in answering your request. I have given you administrator and bureaucrat rights. Please read Administrator's How-to Guide and use the rights wisely and well You may use to grant admin rights to others who are helpful on the wiki; please remember that admin rights can only be removed by Wikia staff. Best wishes to you! — Catherine (talk) 02:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) K, Thanks Thanks for the welcoming. Zmario 13:47, 2 August 2008 (UTC) hello im daisy remember me i work on club penguin videos Youtube. Do you have a youtube account? When you make one can you rate and comment my videos? Zmario 10:12, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:13, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Do you have a YouTube account now? Smash-jay 16:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Not yet, I keep forgetting :P --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:24, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Help. If I am not around can you create pages for my videos? Thanks in Advance. Zmario 20:44, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I've done Metal Mario Gameplay. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:46, 4 August 2008 (UTC) mabe welc templates check these out or Hey Yowuza, Im from the Club Penguin Wiki, the only reason I complained was that my IP address was blocked, What did you do? Why did you deleted my whole page? Manual of Style. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:44, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my mistake! I am new to this website so I don't know much. Wanna be youtube friends? My username is Konopkabartek. Admin Hi Yowuza, yes I would like to be an admin =) Thanks, CFLM 00:01, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! =) CFLM 01:29, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Did you see, I have a YouTube account now? --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Admin? Yes, I would like to be an admin. :) TheThingy 16:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Yowuza! Were from Bandipedia! Ban request? Hey, can you please ban Ashleyfish? He has been vandalising my page as well as other pages (mostly by clearing them), and he's really starting to piss me off. -ACDCGAMER 17:46, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Theme? I noticed that you don't have a custom theme set here. Wikitubia would look great in red/white or red/gray (or red/black, red/darkgray, you get it). (I'm telling you because you're an admin/crat, and you're the only one that can set the theme.) flaminglawyer 22:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :You don't really need to: see . Enjoy, flaminglawyer 21:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and don't forget to set the default theme in to "Custom." flaminglawyer 21:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe... This is just the color1 and color2 classes... Imagine what you could do if you utilized the whole spectrum of customization. See the little word "wikia" up in the top-right corner, and the bar underneath it? Both color changeable. See the text anywhere on any page of this site? Font, color, size, style, etc.: all customizable. :::I see so much that could (and definitely should) be done with this site. You definitely need a new logo; this one was uploaded by a Wikia-staff-person as something they spent like 10 seconds on. They even marked it as a "temporary logo" because they knew it sucked. Same with the favicon. The theme that you just made is much better than the default, but still could use some work. So: Could you please make me a sysop for the sole purpose of improving the look of the site? flaminglawyer 04:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::This was the last line of my previous post, but I guess you missed it, so I'll say it again: Can you make me a sysop so I can do it? I know CSS very well, and I have 2 of the best image editors on the web installed on my computer. I'd love to do it, and also have the skillz. flaminglawyer 23:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks! I'll get to work... flaminglawyer 17:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Featured? How did all those videos get featured? They don't follow MoS at all. I'm redoing them. Jump Guru 02:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I know that you didn't put them there, but I know you're an admin. Spotlight, understandable. Jump Guru 17:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Finished Bubb Rubb and Lil Sis. : ) How do you like it. Jump Guru 19:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Dramatic Look was easy. : P Jump Guru 19:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) SuperYoshi Look at this YouTube user page I designed. Maybe just maybe, could this be the MoS for YouTube users? : ) I think it looks nice. Jump Guru 22:07, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Even though it's very detailed, I think it's a bit to demanding. We could try to improve articles up to that level though. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 19:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism ---- The user HasAnybodySeenAmy has vandalized a number of pages through insertion of rude text, gibberish, and the movement of pages to inappropriate titles. The user has not made any constructive edits. Can you please act upon the situation? Tusken432Raider 22:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :You'd be better of contacting Flaminglawyer, who's far more active. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Videos uploaded by Universal Music Group Hey, I started making a list of the videos uploaded by Universal Music Group... heh heh... they have 9,718 videos and counting... :P I decided to recruit some other users to make the list along with me... you mind helping? Okay, we're abviously not going to get this done soon...but the more users we can recruit than the faster it will. :) Here's their first videos, I already put a few onto the page. Click the numbers at the bottom of the page to see their later videos I haven't listed. Jump Guru 21:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey man, haven't spoken to you in awhile. How is everything going? Zmario 21:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I'm ok. Not really active on this wiki anymore. How are you? --Yowuza 17:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Regards to new page addition Hey I added a Jimmyduckegg about myself as I am new to YouTube, but do use it often to upload Let's Plays. I was wondering if that was alright. I will keep it updated etc, I just want to make sure with an admin that I am within the Terms of Use / Manual of Style etc. I know it says "If you are going to make an informal bio on youself, put it on your user page." but it is formal and (if my proof reading is correct) written from the third person. Let me know if it's ok to stay up or if it needs altering etc. Thanks a lot Jimmyduckegg 22:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'm not active here anymore. Dunno about twhat the policies are now... --Yowuza 09:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou! Thank you for the greeting and offering help!SuperAppletart 22:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thanks for the welcome Yowuza. I don't know if you remember me, but does the phrase Pingu Penguin mean anything to you? --''Cornimer'' My User Page ;' ''My Talk Page '''; '' '' 19:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I just discovered this website tonight. I don't know a lot about it. Would you mind telling me about this site? Deleting Article Hi Yowuza, you *might* remember me from the Ice Age Wiki. I was wondering if you could delete the article for Karlamon9 (yep, it's the same guy who is an admin on IA Wiki). He's deleted most of his videos as he had a controversial one (w/over 400,000 views) and wants to be deleted from here. --TeshiKennedy (talk/ ) 03:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights? Hello! I've noticed that you are a bureaucrat at this wiki (if I'm correct). I'd therefore like to ask you: Can I become an administrator at this Wikia? I see there are recent vandals here that aren't blocked, and I need to block them. I'm an editor in good standing. Thanks in advance. HeyMid 22:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC)